War and Trade Federation
Category:Alliances The War and Trade Federation was a small alliance of a few countries loyal to each other, who wanted the security of being in alliance with only nations of comparable strength who have a close camaradarie with one another. Though the alliance never had much significance on the world stage, it did play a minor role in two world wars and several smaller conflicts around the globe. However, on June 26, 2007, Minister of Foreign Affairs Sisera announced the official dissolution of the alliance, as one by one the leaders of its countries were forced to step down as heads of state. Though the leaders still maintain contact, they no longer have any power in the world of CyberNations. Members The War and Trade Federation was a rather small alliance, consisting of only the countries of: Cilsithene—a country formed from Renaian remnants of the Federal Civil War; The Spartic Empire, an oppressive warlike state; The republic of Athlone; Xerthon, more of an economic than war-fighting country and home of the temporary Secretary-General; Bretonna, a country formed by Greeks fleeing the Spartics ethnic persecution, and the most powerful nation in the alliance; The powerful Resistance, led by Zertual; Army of Chaos, under the rule of Poisns; and recently, Gale Twilight, the newest member was added to the official list Charter Section 1: Introduction We are the War and Trade Federation. In times of peace or war, we will assist each other to the best of our ability. If a fellow Federation member is attacked, it is your responsibility to come to his or her aid, unless the enemy severely outmatches you or another equally viable excuse is given. Though not necessary, it is suggested and encouraged to trade with your allies as much as possible. Anyone who asks for help will receive it. Section 2: Admission Becoming a part of the Federation is simple. There are only a few rules to follow: • You must not belong to another alliance. This could possibly cause unneeded tensions between the Federation and other alliances. • There are no team limits. We will accept any team color, though a switch to Red Team is recommended only for the trade bonus. • On the Admissions forum at http://www.wartradefed.proboards52.com, we will request an acceptance form including the following: 1. Nation name 2. Ruler name 3. Default resources 4. Any other important information (current/possible future wars, et cetera; anything impeding or promoting your nation’s status.) Section 3: Rules • No racist, sexist, or otherwise bigoted remarks. The Internet and CyberNations were designed for all people regardless of race, religion, sex, etc, and members of the Federation will act accordingly. • Show respect to your superiors. They have earned their rank and therefore have earned your respect. • No unprovoked nuclear attacks without permission from whoever is currently heading the alliance, as this could ruin any positive reputation we may have earned, earn us the hatred of other alliances and nations, and otherwise make us appear to be warlike savages. Nuclear weapons are permitted in the defense of your country. • If a war is declared without reason, keep it eye for an eye until the reasoning behind the attack is sorted out. And if it happened to be a mistake, it has been sorted out and no real harm done. But if they intend to wage war and there is no reasoning, fire at will. Section 4: Breaking the Rules Anyone found breaking these rules should be reported to a high-ranking alliance member. The troublemaker will be dealt with based on the severity of the crime and past record of rule-breaking, with punishments ranging from a verbal warning to expulsion from the Federation. Section 5: Acceptance Simply post the information listed in Section 2 on the URL found in the same section. The administrator will send a confirmation post, and you are now a member of the Federation. Easy, painless, and a process of about 10 seconds. Goverment Currently, the only official government positions are: Secretary-General Yeven of Xerthon; Secretary of War Sisera of the Spartic Empire; Minister of Foreign Affairs Sisera of the Spartic Empire Statician TBD In Times of Peace... Every member of the Federation has a trade agreement with every other member in order to promote both unity and the funds of its members. All new members are also encouraged to do so. Each nation is also very strongly encouraged to donate to members who are struggling financially. ...And Times of War The Federation has a very strict policy on wars. All invasions must be approved by the Secretary of War (currently Sisera of The Spartic Empire) unless in defense of an ally. Anyone that is found declaring war without Secretary of War approval, excluding the exception above, shall not receive aid from fellow alliance members, unless they are charitable. Members are encouraged to keep defense of their nation eye-for-an-eye if a war is declared on them without obvious reasoning until a proper cause can be identified. Nuclear attacks are forbidden except when approved by the Secretary of War. History The Spartic-Cannan War On November 7, 2006, an imposter army in Spartic Imperial uniform assaulted the unsuspecting country of Canna World, ruled by Smily, under the pretense that the country spelled "Smiley" wrong. The two countries were thrown into a devasting war. Though the Federation itself wasn't directly involved, besides the Spartics, all countries had soldiers poised and ready for war. Though only six battles were fought, each country won three and lost three, so no one country was winnning yet many soldiers were dying. Only when the imposter—the Emperor's own younger brother—was found and removed and both sides realized the fighting was accomplishing nothing was peace declared. The Spartics are still trying to clear their name in the eyes of Canna World and its allies. So far all contact between the two rulers has been dropped. The First Federation War On 3 December 2006, jibjab22 of BeowulfLand was attacked by Sgt. Maj. Bigboss of -DA- Republic Land. A close personal friend of evilbob27, Renais gathered its soldiers for war, but the difference between the two nation's strengths was so great that Renais couldn't attack such a weaker country without severe political repercussions. The second this was realized, Imperial troops were sent out under Sisera's orders. The country was overly-eager to go to war, however, and suffered two narrow losses; this did, however whittle down Bigboss's forces somewhat and is generally seen as useful to the war effort. Secretary-General Yeven then mobilized his armies, an act usually not seen in his country. The first invasion was a massive failure, resulting in 70 Xerthonian deaths and only 20 Republic casualties. This day will be remembered as the December Third Massacre. While devastating, this attack angered the troops and they were eager for a second assault to avenge their fallen comrades. The second assault was a slaughter of Republic forces, with 83 Republican deaths and only 24 Xerthonian. Vigarde of Athlone was so inspired by Yeven's attacks and sacrifice that, though he too was a leader preferring peace, Athlonian forces were armed and invaded. Both attacks were successful. The first attack resulted in only 9 Republican deaths, but this was still three times more than the Athlonian casualties. The second and, so far, final battle of the war resulted in 5 Athlonian deaths and only 3 Republican casualties, but these were the last three soldiers the Republic had in their reserves. Sisera has sent a summons to peace talk to Bigboss for the Republic's sake, one which has still gone unanswered after three months. The Federal Civil War Wednesday, December 13. A dispute had broken out between Kandyhappy of Kandie Land and evilbob27 over who was the more powerful. All would have been well, had Kandyhappy not jokingly declared war upon the slightly weaker Renais. Evilbob27 saw this for what it was: both an insult and a threat to his people. The Renaian forces charged for Thr3e, capital of Kandie Land, in a preemptive assault. After a brutal battle, the Renaian forces had been forced out of the country. Two retaliatory attacks were launched against Renais, both devastating to the Renaian military, and one last invasion was launched by Renais with the same result as the first. Eventually, the entire country of Renais was destroyed by the Kandie Land war machine, the handful of survivors returning to their ancestral homeland of Ireland. Kandyhappy was tried for treason and war crimes, though the judges decided to acquit him, as the Renaians fired the first shots. Conflict with the NPO The Second Great War was almost over with only the LUE continuing to hold out against Initiative forces when Kandie Land, at this point still a member of the Federation, jumped into battle as a foreign mercenary, targeting NPO forces. Though the Federation applauded his participation in such a great event, they at the same time reprimanded him for his actions: for the NPO was too powerful to stand up to, and even though it was obvious that he was hired by the League to fight, he refused to tell Yeven and every other member who specifically paid for his service. Kandie Land eventually was sieged by the three NPO nations claiming to have been paid to attack him by ViceOverlord, though ViceOverlord denies any involvement. The Spartic Empire, for supplying KandieLand with weapons and Spartic soldiers to use in breaking the siege, caused itself to be "scheduled for destruction." No action was taken against the Federation, but to be safe and to issue punishment where punishment is due, Kandy Happy became the first Federation member to be ejected from the alliance.